The Mayo Clinic Center Cancer (MCCC) considers the Developmental Funds to be one of the most critical components of Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) support. Together with institutionally derived MCCC discretionary funds end the annual grant support from the Fraternal Order of Eagles, these funds have supported recruitment of new research faculty, shared resource development, end the initiation of research projects or generation of pilot data for subsequent peer review grant applications. Given the small size of the CCSG Developmental Fund pool relative to the substantial expansion realized over the lest funding period, institutionally-derived MCCC discretionary funds end philanthropic sources have contributed more then 90% of the funding needed for pilot projects, program or shared resource initiation, end all funding for instrumentation end new laboratory set-up costs. Processes are firmly established in the MCCC to solicit end review proposals for CCSG Developmental Fund support. Funding is predicated on scientific merit, programmatic relevance, MCCC strategic priorities end, in the case of shared resource development, the unambiguous need of investigators with peer reviewed funding. The same level of funding is requested in the next project period to support initiatives in the following categories: ? Continued recruitment of outstanding new research faculty. ? Pilot projects - to enable the MCCC to pursue outstanding science leading to peer review funding; including highly innovative but high-risk proposals that might otherwise not receive funding ? Development of shared resources - to ensure the scientific vitality of MCCC investigators end programs Support of Staff Investigators- MCCC is requesting partial salary support for three Staff Investigators. Neither of these three individuals have a leadership position within the Center, its programs, or its shared resources however, they are judged to be critical by the MCCC leadership to the operation of the Cancer Center for different reasons. The MCCC's Developmental Fund request represents approximately 5.8% of the direct costs requested.